1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screw openers, and particularly to a screw opener with an illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art screw opener is illustrated. The screw opener is formed by a combining element, a connecting element and a sleeve. The connecting is installed with a spring and a positioning bead. A shaft is installed between the combining element and the combining element so that the rod of the screw opener may be bent through an angle. However, the structure of the prior art is complex. Not only the cost in manufacturing is high, but also the rod only bends through 90 degrees. This is not practical. Moreover, when the prior art screw opener is rotated through 90 degrees, the handle and the screw head is connected by a third component. The rotating effect is bad and the quality is not uniform. Moreover, the sleeve easy displace when the screw opener screws an object straightly so as to affect the operation of screwing.
Moreover, in a dark environment, when the user screws an object by the screw opener, the user must take a flashlight. However, the operation is inconvenient. It is often that two people are necessary in operation.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a handle having a rod body and a handle. The rod body and the handle are installed with an illuminating device and driving structures. The rod body is formed by a first driving rod and a second driving rod. One end of the rod body is formed with a driving structure which is formed by a teethed half ball. One end of the second driving rod is installed with an opener head and another end of the second driving rod is formed with another driving structure which is a teethed half ball. The driving structure of the first driving rod and the driving structure of the second driving rod are engaged and then they are sleeved by the sleeve; thereby, the rod body can be bent with a predetermined angle and has a function of illumination.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.